


Steps

by 4thesubtext



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, F/M, moving my old stories here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesubtext/pseuds/4thesubtext
Summary: A collection of Snape/Hermione drabbles. Mostly written for grangersnape100 at livejournal.





	1. Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Just moving my old drabbles here from ff.net.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, life still isn't easy for Snape and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Written for grangersnape100 at Live Journal. Thanks, hugs and kudos to AnnieTalbot for beta'ing.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.

 

_**Steps** _

**_~~~~~***~~~~~_ **

"This is ludicrous, Granger!" Wheezing. "Completely insane."

"Professor, please, you need to calm down."

"Don't –" Cough. "Don't tell me what I –" Cough. " – need, girl."

Sad, hazel eyes dropped to slender hands, raw from being kneaded nervously.

"The… guardianship would place you in my care, sir. "

"I refuse to even consider –" More wheezing. "– this option."

Abruptly, the girl stood up, hugging herself as she faced the disgusting white wall of the hospital room.

Slowly, small shoulders heaved.

"You will not survive Azkaban, not even for one day."

"I know."

She spun around, her eyes blazing. "Don't you want to live?"

"No."

 

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

 

"This is your room," she told him, drawing back the curtains, "you will find everything there, Professor: a davenport, bookshelves, a desk. Kreacher even brought your personal things from Hogwarts yesterday."

Silently, he placed a supporting hand against the doorframe of her childhood home, his senses overwhelmed by the warm, bright atmosphere.

"Whose – whose room was this before?" he asked, struggling for breath.

Shadows crossed her face, darkening her usual spirited features

"My mother's. It was her study."

Eyes locked, meeting in silent understanding.

"Dinner will be ready at seven, Professor."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he rasped and she smiled.

 

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

 

He woke to her desperate screams. Again.

Silently, he crossed the hallway and let himself into her bedroom.

She was still asleep, her lovely young features contorted with fear.

Foolish Gryffindor. He shook his head. Showing her friends a brave face, while every night the memories curled like cold claws around her heart.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, as he had done so many times before, he gently smoothed the damp curls from her brow.

"Shh… all is well," he murmured, caressing her cheek, "You can sleep now, Hermione. You are safe with me."

And she slept.

 

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

 

She had been too quiet these days, her kisses too desperate tonight.

Gently, he pulled her close, his lips trailing along her bare shoulder.

"Something on your mind?"

"Hmmhm."

"I see."

Time passed until she turned to him, burying her face in the hollow of his neck.

"You will be a free man from tomorrow on, you know."

"And?" Alarmed, he moved to face her.

She averted her eyes. "I – Well, you won't need me anymore, Severus."

Grasping her chin, he brought her mouth close to his, brushing her lips softly.

"Foolish woman," he murmured, "I shall always need you."

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _


	2. A Chocolate Frog Card for Professor Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is won, but life still isn't fair and Rose Weasley makes a disturbing discovery. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.
> 
> Author's note: Written for the 'Adopt a Wizard'-challenge at GrangerSnape100. Hugs and kudos to Jadey for beta'ing.

**_A Chocolate Frog Card for Professor Snape_ **

**_~~~~~***~~~~~_ **

"Just a minute, Severus, I need to tell Rose and Hugo that you are here and we'll have to work."

Dark eyes glittered with amusement.

"A minute, Granger, or I'll fetch you from the lion's den."

The witch smiled and his heart stopped as she placed a peck on his cheek.

"Only a minute and if you like, my notes are on the table."

Once alone in the kitchen, he frowned.

Weasley was a fool to have abandoned this family: Hermione, her children. A gift he would gladly trade an Order of Merlin for.

Not that he had received one.

**_~~~~~***~~~~~_ **

"Come on, Mum. Just once."

"I really have to go back to Professor Snape, Hugo."

"Only five minutes."

Hermione sighed, kneeling down in a sea of Chocolate Frog Cards.

"Very well, what are you playing, sweets?"

"Adopt a famous wizard, Mum. I took Dumbledore."

"Uhuu. And whom did you adopt, Rosie?"

Her daughter bit her trembling bottom lip, eyes lingering on her hands.

"Rose?"

"Professor Snape."

"And?"

"And? He has no Chocolate Frog Card, Mum."

"Oh Rosie!"

"It's so unfair, Mum. Every other member of the Order has one. Even Dad!"

**_~~~~~***~~~~~_ **

Hermione grasped her distraught daughter's hands, squeezing them gently.

"I know, sweet. The problem is, the Ministry never acknowledged him as member of the Order."

"Hmmhm."

"But we can make our own card for him."

"Can we?"

Rose looked up, eyes alight.

"Of course."

Thoughtfully, Hermione brushed streaks of curly red hair from her daughter's face.

"Darling, why did you choose Professor Snape?"

Rose gave her a precocious look, only eleven-year-olds possessed.

"Mum, you really like him."

"I haven't—"

"Muhuum."

"Well, let's say I do."

"You told us he has no family. And with Dad gone—"

Swallowing thickly, Hermione drew her daughter into her embrace, "I understand."

**_~~~~~***~~~~~_ **

"But I fear that's not possible."

She placed a kiss on Rose's freckled forehead.

"Why not?"

"He—"

"Well—"

"We talk about this later, sweet. I can't keep the Professor waiting any longer."

"Oh, he doesn't look like he's minded waiting a lot, Mum."

"Hugo how do—"

"Uh. Hi Professor Snape."

Spinning around, Hermione found Severus leaning in the doorframe, his face unfathomable.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley. Mister Weasley."

"Severus, how long—"

"Long enough. I told you, I'd fetch you before your parchments dissolve into dust."

"I see."

Lowering her gaze, Hermione rose from the floor, embarrassment searing her cheeks.

**_~~~~~***~~~~~_ **

He closed the door behind her.

"I am sorry, Severus. I'll explain to Rose that we're merely colleagues."

"She thinks you like me."

"Certainly I do."

" _Really_ like me."

The witch paled, hugging herself as she turned to face the kitchen window.

Far too aware of his pounding heart, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It might surprise you, but I do really like you, Hermione."

Her small frame turned beneath his fingers, large hazel eyes searched his.

"Me?"

"You."

"And my children?"

"Quite tolerable."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"I think I would really like if you kiss me now, Severus."

**_~~~~~***~~~~~_ **


	3. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's wedding night turned out differently than she had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.
> 
> Author's note: Just some little fun/fluff/whatsoever I wrote for the "wedding night" challenge at grangersnape100 over at LiveJournal. Hugs and squishes to Annie for her beta-magic.

**_In Time_ **

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"You aren't supposed to be here, Snape."

"Well, I am."

"This was supposed to be my wedding night." She blew her nose.

"Unfortunately." He frowned.

"U–until you ruined everything."

"I did?" A dark eyebrow rose with amusement.

"You're my friend, I would have listened without that entrance of yours."

"Unlikely."

"There was no need to humiliate Ron in front of his friends and family."

Thin lips stretched in silence.

"Molly nearly fainted when you showed her the picture of him and Lavender."

"Understandable. It's a dreadful sight, after all."

"Absolutely." She chuckled through her tears, and he felt himself smile.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"Harry will never forgive you for ruining his best friends' wedding." She plucked at the foolish white Muggle dress.

"Well, that's a first."

"Minerva is livid, too."

"She'll come around. I've done worse things."

He met her eyes in unspoken regret, and his heart stopped when she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I am grateful you did what you did, Severus."

Snuggling with her head against his shoulder, she sighed.

"Although right now, I feel I haven't truly understood why you did it."

He placed his arm around her, thin lips sealed in silence again.

In time, she would.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _


	4. Not Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every truth can be found between the lines of a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Author's note: Hugs and kudos to Jadey for beta'ing.

_**Not Between the Lines** _

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"May I leave early today?"

Her question caused his quill to pause briefly on the parchment, the deep red ink spreading slowly over the material, unseen by his dark eyes.

Hermione had never left early, not once in all the time she had been working at his apothecary on her days off from university.

Granting himself a moment to adjust to the unusual development, he placed the quill back into its holder and raised his gaze to her. She was already standing at the entrance door, one hand curled tightly around handle while her eyes looked everywhere but at him.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"If your work is done, you are free to leave at any time, Hermione," he said evenly, although a sudden, peculiar numbness in his chest made it hard to breathe. From her appearance, she wasn't simply leaving; she was fleeing.

"Thank you." It was merely a soft, sad whisper and she never looked back when she slipped outside.

It took the metallic snap of the lock, the final confirmation of her departure, to break through his emotional _Stupefy_.

A moment later, he was running downstairs. They had worked – laughed – together only minutes ago, until she had gone to the storeroom...

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

The moment he cast the _Lumos_ , he noticed the small spot on the stone floor, shimmering with a mother-of-pearl glint. Something even the best _Evanesco_ couldn't erase.

It was a futile fight to try and still his wild beating heart when he crouched down and brushed one hand over the slightly wet surface and brought his fingertips up to his nose.

The familiar scent of salty sea air and ancient books mixed with the honeysuckle aroma of Hermione's skin, confirming the two things he had already known. He had lost his heart, and she had dropped a bottle of Amortentia.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

But what had she smelled that had caused her to leave, to flee?

Severus rose, brushing his thumb once more over his fingertips. Deep in thought, he climbed upstairs.

The scent of Amortentia only revealed desires that were already present, not create some sort of infatuation.

Hermione would know that; however, such knowledge would cause her only more distress if her object of desire were unattainable…

Entering his office again, Severus' gaze caught on the empty desk next to his own and he ran a restless hand through his hair.

_Hermione._

She hadn't even been able to look at him earlier

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

As if a part of her had been afraid he would discover something in her eyes, if she did.

_Impossible._

Severus wanted to brush the foolish notion away when he noticed Hermione's book bag. It lay shrunken beside her chair, forgotten in her abrupt flight.

Without another thought, he grabbed the bag and headed for the door.

And even on his way out, he tried to convince himself it was only the fact that she needed her books for university tomorrow – and not the ridiculous tendril of hope in his chest – that made him follow her.

He failed miserably.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Eventually, after what seemed an endless search, he found her in the library at Grimmauld Place. She slept peacefully on the settee with her arms wrapped around an edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ , pressing its pages tightly to her chest.

He could have lost himself in the sight before him, if only there hadn't been dried traces of tears on her cheeks; tears that caused his throat to tighten with uncertainty.

Silently, he knelt down on one knee and carefully withdrew the tome from her embrace, his eyes never leaving her face. For a moment she stirred, but didn't wake.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

He turned the book, tempted to see where Hermione had searched for consolation between those pages and frowned when he realized it was a paragraph on the Battle of Hogwarts.

However, his heart plummeted when his eyes caught on his own name.

_"…given the war-changing effect of the spy's life-long love for Lily Potter… too strong to be overcome by time or Voldemort…"_

Severus' gaze flew to the sleeping witch.

But she had, with her intelligence, her kindness…

The book slipped from his fingers, hitting the floor with a loud thud, and a pair of hazel eyes fluttered open.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"Severu–us?" Hermione yawned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I – you forgot your book bag," he said, a bit lame, searching refuge in the indisputable fact as he held it out to her.

Her brow furrowed and a shadow fell across her face, as if her memories of the afternoon were slowly returning.

"Oh – well, thank you, then. However, I could have collected it –"

"Hermione, I know that," he said, picking the fallen book from the floor and moving to sit next to her on the settee. "I am not here because of your bag."

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"I wanted to speak to you, about this afternoon –" he trailed off and heaved a breath. "About your reaction to the bottle of Amortentia you dropped."

He watched her blanch, hazel eyes brimming with tears and realization, as her gaze drifted from his face to the book next to him and back.

"Please, I – I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, her fingers curling tightly into the fabric of her robe. "I promise that my feelings… I won't bother you in any way, Severus. And if you'd like to search for a new assistant, I would understand that."

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

He reached for her hands – so small, yet so perfect in his.

"Severus, please, I know that you'd never… I mean, you… Lily. Damnit, it's even in _Hogwarts: A History._ " She looked away, trying to hide the anguish.

He grasped her chin, lifting her face to him, and savoured how the expression in those hazel eyes changed from surprise to longing, a mirror of his own.

"Forget the _fucking_ book, Hermione. The truth isn't between those lines, but where my heart is; and it's in your hands."

She smiled when her lips brushed gently over his. "And it's safe there."

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _


	5. Where You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the evening before Umbridge's trial, Severus realizes something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Author's note: Hugs and kudos to Ferporcel for beta'ing. Written for grangersnape100 at LiveJournal.

_**Where You Belong** _

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

It was past midnight as Severus raised his tired eyes from Umbridge's case file, running a hand over his face. They had worked for days to prepare the Order's statement for the final hearing tomorrow.

His gaze traveled to the young partner whom Minerva had assigned him for the whole endeavor. A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

Hermione's head was resting on the book she had been reading, brown curls spilling over the surface of the table. Her hand still clutched the quill, although she was apparently sound asleep, her calm breathing filling the silence of Spinner's End.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Without a sound, he rose from the armchair, moving to stand beside her. Warmth unfurled in his chest at the sight of her peaceful slumber, and long fingers couldn't resist reaching out and brushing an unruly strand of hair from her cheek, baring her profile to his gaze.

Dark lashes graced her rosy skin, while the soft waves of her lips were curved into a slight smile; only those lines around her mouth betrayed the hardships of war she had endured.

It was unsettling how everything about this young woman had become beautiful to him, now that their cooperation ended.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

He knew he should wake her. He had done it before. But he couldn't—not tonight. She needed a few hours of undisturbed rest. The hearing would start early in the morning.

Careful, he lifted her into his arms, holding her securely as he climbed upstairs. But his legs nearly failed him as he felt her snuggle into the crook of his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin with a content sigh.

"Mmh… nice, Severus."

"Hush, little nuisance. Sleep."

As he was sure she would, he inhaled deeply—once, twice, fighting the surging desire that seared his soul.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Long moments passed before he entered the semi-darkness of her bedroom. Gently, he laid her sleeping form on the sheets, and cold night air assaulted his chest immediately, covering the remaining tracks of her warmth. Regret filled his eyes as they lingered on her face, a face he had become so fond of.

Their work was done. Tomorrow, she would return to where she belonged, and that wasn't Spinner's End, that wasn't with him. And he would have to let her go. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead, unspoken emotion constricting his heart.

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley."

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _


	6. This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, all would be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.
> 
> Author's note: Just a short AU-drabble. Lots of thanks and hugs to Annie for beta'ing.
> 
> Warning: You're now entering the part of drabbles when things are not always well and have happy endings.

_**This Time** _

She sank into the shadows, observing the pair of hooded figures in the street.

Angry whispers floated through the night… then nothing but silence.

The smaller one of the two nodded, shoulders slumping in defeat.

There. This was the moment. Blood soared in her ears.

This was the fatal moment when they had separated ways.

When he had sent her back to Headquarters.

She watched his glance following her, watched him watching over her.

Severus. Alive. Well.

Trembling fingertips touched the golden item around her neck.

All would be well.

This time, she would be there to watch over him.


	7. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, she wouldn't let the nightmares haunt him until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.
> 
> Author's note: Hugs and squishes to Annie for her beta-magic

_**Just A Dream** _

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Hermione shuddered. Her thin nightgown did nothing to shield her from the coldness in the dungeons, a coldness that crept slowly deep beneath her skin.

Quietly, she opened the door to his bedroom. She had never been in there, not even for the weekly intercourse the accursed law required from them. He never allowed her in – his room a forbidden territory like his heart.

However tonight, she felt unable to listen to his screams, to let the nightmare haunt him until dawn.

"No! No-o." His hoarse voice echoed from the bed, as she stepped inside. "Don't know where Potter is."

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

_Harry._

Even in his dreams, he was still protecting Lily's son, she thought sadly as she moved through the darkness of his room. Carefully, she sat down onto the edge of the bed and placed a soothing hand on his naked shoulder. The nightmare had covered his whole body with cold sweat.

"Shh. Severus, all is well, it is just a dream," she whispered, and her heart clenched. "Harry is safe. You kept him safe."

"Just a dream," he repeated quietly in his sleep.

"You can sleep, now," she assured, brushing a sweat-soaked streak of hair gently from his forehead.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Nestling down into his pillow, he captured her lingering hand. And her chest flooded with this treacherous surge of warmth she always felt when he dared to touched her.

"Love you." A whisper in the darkness; yet Hermione felt her foolish heart lose its rhythm, paralyzed by his unconscious confession.

For endless moments, she sat there and simply watched him. The chances that he would repeat those words to her while awake were next to nothing. Not as long as the Ministry stood still between them. But then… maybe then her heart's deepest desire wasn't a lost cause any longer.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Reluctantly, she freed her hand from his, running the back of her fingers softly along his cheek as she withdrew them. She had to leave. He wouldn't tolerate her presence here once he was awake.

"Love you, too, Severus." A quiet confession before she found the strength to finally head for the door.

Her hand already rested on the handle when she heard him stir behind her.

She froze, waiting for an assault of harsh words from him.

However, it was the softest of susurrus that shattered her heart.

"Always love you, Lily."

It had all just been a dream.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _


	8. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My response to the grangersnape100 LJ community's "Voldemort wins" challenge. Warning for major character deaths (not SS or HG).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Into the Night  
> Word Count: 2x100  
> Challenge: Voldemort wins  
> Characters: Hermione, Severus, Ron & Harry (sort of)  
> Warning: Character death (not HG or SS)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns everything.
> 
> A/N: Well, my first drabble ever :shudders: and my eternal thanks belong to sshg316 for lending me her helping hand with this.

_**Into the Night** _

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Her sobs wouldn't abate. Small hands held desperately onto the boy's already cooling body.

Gripping her shaking shoulders, he tried to reach her mind. He had to.

"Miss Granger, we have to go. They are coming."

"Don't touch me. I… I am not leaving –" Another sob. "– him alone."

"If you don't leave, he has died in vain, Miss Granger."

"Don't say that. Just don't."

"It's the truth."

"The truth. Ha!" An objection. A start. Good.

"The truth is, this –" A small, angry hand gestured at the corpses of her two friends. "– wasn't supposed to happen, Professor."

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"But it has, Miss Granger."

"He wasn't supposed to win." A declaration. Better.

"He hasn't won – yet." A lie. Probably.

"He has not?" A question. Excellent.

Rising, he proffered his hand to her. "We have to go now, Miss Granger. His myrmidons are nearing."

Warm, slender finger reached out for him, her body and mind following his request, but he could see her heart faltering.

"Is there still hope, Professor?"

Pulling her into his embrace, he searched her gaze.

"There is always hope, Hermione." A promise. Intended to be kept.

With a loud crack, he Apparated them into the night.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _


	9. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes bravery to trust one's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.
> 
> A/N: Written for Romancing the Wizard's Challenge Nineteen: Bring Out Your Dead! at Live Journal
> 
> The challenge required:
> 
> – The use of a wizard who died in canon  
> – An original magical device  
> – Prompt: 'after the storm'  
> – Exactly 750 words.
> 
> Countless thanks to Jadey for beta'ing and to Gelsey for helping me with the finishing touch.

_**All Yours** _

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Dark clouds had swallowed the warm evening sun, immersing the sky in coal-black as first drops of rain touched her skin; cool and calming, so unlike the hot tears that blinded her while she ran – fled from the storm within her. If she stopped, only for a moment, she would fall, would succumb to the overwhelming pain that flooded her chest, tightened her throat. He would never be hers. The memory flashed before her eyes like a ghost as she heard him calling after her.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

Like every Saturday since the beginning of her apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick, she had spent the afternoon in the staff room, reading and drinking tea. She had known he would join her some time during the afternoon. Severus always did. Those hours were the most cherished time of her week, a time in which she could talk to him, could share her newest research while drowning in the warm, dark surge of his eyes. She had always known that it was hopeless to give her heart to somebody who had pledged his own to a love long lost. But her heart was a foolish thing.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

She had been still alone in the staffroom when an owl had dropped a formal letter into her lap. Unbelievingly, she had absorbed the content, informing her that she – or more precisely, her translation quill had won the international charms competition. A quill she had initially developed as Christmas present for Severus, as she had realized how much time and effort translating his research for the potions masters around the world cost him; a task the item performed for him now. Creating the different language charms had taken her weeks, but seeing the unconcealed delight in his eyes as she had explained her present had been worth every minute. She had never deemed her work flawless, but Severus had insisted that she submit her research to the competition. Without him, she never would have.

The moment he had stepped into the room, arching a questioning eyebrow at the giddy smile that welcomed him, she had pushed the letter into his hands, her heart nearly bursting with excitement and gratitude. And as he had looked up from the parchment again, a true smile gracing his mouth, she had been lost. Swiftly and without thinking, she had slid her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his. Gently. Longingly. For heartbeats nothing else had existed but the tingling sensation in her stomach.

But cold reality had assaulted her as soon as she had come to her senses. She had felt him stiffen under her touch – at her kiss, but seeing her arms enfolding nothing but a rigid, motionless statue, a sphinx clad in black, had stabbed her heart. All the 'what ifs' she had so foolishly nursed had dissolved into thin air. Only his eyes, a dark, unfathomable abyss, had never strayed from hers, not even as she had backed away, fighting against the threatening tears.

She never saw him reach for her as she fled from the room

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _

"Hermione."

Her name echoed still through the rain as a demanding hand grasped her wrist, ending her flight. The sudden jerk caused her to tumble on the wet ground, falling backwards against his chest – and into his arms. Feeling his warmth, his closeness, was unbearable to her now. Frantic, she struggled against his embrace, her eyes lingering on the Apparition spot meters away.

"Damn, witch, have mercy with me and remain still for a moment."

"I want to leave."

"Well, so much is obvious."

"Let me go, Snape!"

"No."

A declaration, low, determined. And any possible reply died on her tongue as long, slightly trembling fingers grasped her chin, asking her in a silent gesture to meet his eyes; night-dark orbs, filled with affection and ardor, found her gaze. Awareness dawned, unfurling a warm, pleasant feeling in her chest.

"Not until you allow this coward to do what I should have done minutes – no, months ago."

The smile that touched her eyes was all permission he needed. In one smooth movement, he leaned down, his hands cupping her face.

"There is little I can say in my defense for not trusting my heart earlier but please believe me, it's all yours – I am all yours, Hermione – if you want me."

And she knew he was as he claimed her lips in a slow, passionate kiss; a kiss intended to brush every doubt from her heart, bringing the calm after the storm.

_**~~~~~***~~~~~** _


End file.
